The Reasons Why
by Miscellaneous Thief
Summary: My take on why Stan did a certain thing in the first episode.


The Reasons Why: A Gravity Falls Fanfiction

A/N: Hey guys. Wow, it's been a LONG time since I've posted anything. This is my first story in Gravity Falls, which I've recently become obsessed with because of my boyfriend. I wrote this last night during a debate tournament. Seems like my best ideas come when I'm sleep deprived. Anyway, this is my take on some of the reasons behind Stan's action throughout the series so far.

Disclaimer: ZKB ZRXOG D IDQILFWLRQ ZULWHU RZQ D VKRZ?

* * *

He had told them the reason he had so many signs put up around the forest was so that stupid tourists could find their way to the Mystery Shack where he could promptly scam them out of their money.

That, like many things Stan Pines had told his great niece and nephew that summer, had been a lie.

If anyone told the so called "gruncle" Stan that he had a soft spot, he would have immediately laughed it off. Stanly Pines was no softie. When his niece-in-law had called him up to ask if the twins could spend the summer with him, some crap about "needing to experience the great outdoors," he agreed after giving it some thought. Why pass up free labor? And, though he wouldn't admit it, the house could use some noise. It had been far too quiet for far too long.

But the more Stan thought about it, the more he came to realize just how deep he was in. He would have to buy food, hide all the things that were potentially dangerous or inappropriate for children of their age, and- oh crap! Where were they going to sleep? The attic seemed like a big enough space, but it was currently filled with junk. Eh, he'd get Soos to clean it out while he scammed some cheap beds off somebody. He only hoped they wouldn't mind sharing a bedroom.

Then there was the whole issue with the strangeness of the town itself. Stan knew he didn't want the kids to get mixed up in the weird activities that occurred around the town, but he also knew he probably wouldn't have a choice in the matter. If there was a way to avoid the craziness of Gravity Falls, he would have found it by now. He didn't want a repeat of history; no one in their family could handle that. He would have to protect them, then, in the only way his con-man mind knew how: subtly.

To do this, he made the home defendable. He made sure to leave something that could be used as a weapon in every room, like a baseball bat or an iron poker; things that looked innocent enough that they wouldn't raise suspicion, but could be found immediately if need be. He put a lock on the door of their bedroom for two reasons: one, so that they could have their privacy and two, so that they could barricade themselves from danger. He unearthed his brass knuckles from his younger days and honed in his fighting skills in secrecy. They would be safe no matter what while they were under his roof.

But, he realized, they were kids, and that meant that they weren't going to stay indoors all summer. From what his nephew had told him, the boy was scrawny, but had a good heart and was capable of protecting his sister when in danger. While Stan didn't doubt this, he would make sure to secretly train the boy to use his strengths against any enemy so that the two could get themselves out of any situation.

He knew the woods around here were particularly thick and confusing to anyone unfamiliar with the area. With the area's reputation for fast onsets of storms, he didn't want the twins to be out in the woods and get lost during one. So when the twins finally showed up, he put on a façade of indifference and sent them out with a map and several wooden arrows that had the words "Mystery Shack" neatly printed on them. He told them it was for lost tourists who were idiots, and they would never know the true reason behind it or any other of his somewhat strange actions. They would only think that he was a cheap, dirty old man, and nothing more. He would make sure of it.

He would protect them at any cost. He only hoped they wouldn't end up paying the price.

* * *

20-8-1-14-11-19 6-15-18 18-5-1-4-9-14-7. 16-12-5-1-19-5 12-5-1-22-5 1 18-5-22-9-5-23.

20-18-21-19-20 14-15 15-14-5.


End file.
